


Bend Me Over, Love

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you Marlene for helping me fix this lol! <br/>For Crys<br/>I have no idea what the actual lyrics are, but I hear what I used at the end ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bend Me Over, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Marlene for helping me fix this lol!   
> For Crys  
> I have no idea what the actual lyrics are, but I hear what I used at the end ^^

The first time Nino heard News's song, he was absolutely positive that it said "bend me over love." That, as anyone can imagine, made his day, especially when his interpretation didn't change on the second, third, and frankly, each subsequent hearing. It was like his kouhais were subliminally asking for sex. And frankly, being a little more than touchy-feely - connection is of utmost importance to a person's sanity and well-being - he was more than happy to deliver.

Had it been someone else, they might have wondered if the lyrics were “bend me over, love” or “bend me over love” because the two have very different connotations, but Nino was more concerned with the sex that would come out of this revelation.

As it was, Nino couldn’t get to the Jimusho fast enough, seeking out his favorite kouhai, the one who wouldn’t fight back – despite what many people thought – Ryo.

He wasn’t that hard to find and it only took a little conniving to pull him away from his fun tormenting those younger that him – if not shorter. A whisper of something, a smirk, and a dare and Nino had him right where he wanted him, without the use of violence; he wanted this to be sweeter, not that he didn’t like things rough from time to time.

And it was.

They turned the corner into an empty practice room holding hands, Ryo blushing – he’d deny it with forces stronger than nature if anyone ever brought it up! – and Nino turned, backing Ryo against the door before kissing the younger firmly, slipping a hand underneath the latter’s shirt to play with hardening nipples. Nino had Ryo halfway undressed before the latter thought to question, and even then it was halfhearted at best.

“W-wait. What is this about?”

Nino placed his lips directly beside Ryo’s ear and whispered hotly, “bend me over love.” Ryo’s cock twitched and he was speechless, especially when Nino followed that phrase with, “Bend over for me love?” Ryo was helpless to do anything but obey, and he turned around, wriggled out of jeans and boxers, his hardening erection springing free of its bonds.

Nino placed feather-light kisses along the skin of Ryo’s back as he pressed one lubed finger inside, pausing as Ryo’s body instinctually tensed up. “Shh… It’s okay. Relax.” Nino was surprisingly sweet when he wanted to be, especially when it benefited him, and what benefited him was to have Ryo relaxed enough to take his cock.

When Ryo schooled his body to relax, Nino inserted another finger, and another, wiggling them to stretch Ryo, occasionally grazing that spot deep inside, causing Ryo to bite his lip in pleasure, forehead resting heavily against the door. The elder was terribly amused at the whine the withdrawal of his fingers received, and made note of it to tease Ryo later, but for now he wanted fluffy sex, and teasing wouldn’t bring that about.

Then Nino was inside, thrusting in and out until they were both moving towards that pinnacle, Nino’s hands holding Ryo’s hips in an almost bruising grip, the only hint of pain in their rosy coupling. Nino’s name fell from Ryo’s lips unbidden, a warning, and Ryo came, hand clenched around himself, body clenching around Nino who followed him over.

Sated, they slid down to the floor, Nino’s head coming to rest on Ryo’s chest as the cuddled – not that Ryo would admit to that either! He chuckled softly, content. “Actually, ‘it’s bet me all the love.’ But your version is cute too.”


End file.
